Blood On My Hands
by Captain Capri
Summary: Vincent Wants His Revenge On Fazbear So He's Destroying His Career.
1. Prologue

The Blood On My Hands

It Is 1987… The Day Were I Make My Strike, I Am Vincent, But People Just Call Me The Purple Man.

I Was Fired For Tampering With The Damned Animatronics, No Monsters, They Attacked Me At Night So I Reset There Programs, But Got Myself Fired Trying….

Now I'm Taking My Revenge On Fazbear's Pizza, I Programmed Foxy To Bite Whoever Gets Close To Him… And One little Girl Didn't Listen To The Manager And Foxy Bit Down On Her Head, Causing Her To Lose Her Frontal Lobe, But She Still Lived And It Was A Glorious Sight When Blood Splattered Everywhere, And A Couple Days Later The Child's Parents Put Fazbear's Foxy Out For Good.

A Couple Days Later After The Bite Of 87', I Came Back And Boy… Foxy Wasn't Happy To See Me, He Chased Me Around The Whole Building, I Hid And Waited For Foxy To Walk Past And When I Saw Him Move Past I Ran Out Of The Hiding Spot And Opened A Latch Behind Foxy And Shut Him Down.

I Was Back Working There Because After The Bite Most Of The Employees Left And Hired Me Back… What An Idiot, I Was In The Employees Only Room And I Got In A Golden Freddy Suit, I Lead The Children To The Back Room Where No-One Could Find Nor Hear Us.

I Slit There Throats And Put Them Each In One Of The Suits I Put A Boy In The Brown Bear Costume And A Boy In The Foxy Costume I Shut Down And A Girl In A Chica Costume And A Girl In The Bonnie Costume.

And When Parents Started To Freak Out They Called The Police… And So I Hid Myself Away From The Place… Until Then The Place Was Closed Down So They Now Re-opened The Pizzeria… And I Came Back. But Now There Are New Animatronics I Have To Deal With… This Is Going To Be A Challenge.

* * *

Well This Is My First Story Hope You Enjoy The Next Chapters

Captain Capri Out!


	2. Tour

**Disclaimer- Scott Owns FNAF**

* * *

Here I Was Standing In Front Of The Re-Opening Of The New Fazbear's Pizza And Walked In The Front Door And Saw The New Animatronics "My God Fazbear… You Waste Your Money…" The Manager Turned Around And Saw Me And Gasped "I Thought You Wouldn't Come Back After The Incidence.

"Yea I Wouldn't Want To Never Come Back To My Favorite Place~" I Said In A Chirpy Way "It Holds To Many Memories… Remember When You First Hired Me ~" I Said Remembering The Hatred Of This Damned Place It Is A Prison At Night.

Once You Come In At Night… You'll Never See Day The Next Morning… But Some People Are Lucky "Well Vincent You Seem Happy That Were Back!" Fazbear Said "Oh You Wouldn't Believe~" I Said "Yea I Guess I Wouldn't…. Well Want To See The New Animatronics?" Fazbear Said "I Would Love Too~" I Said.

Then Fazbear Led Me To The Main Stage… And The New Animatronics Disgusted Me, They Looked Like Toys "You See These Are The New Models Of The Animatronics, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, And Toy Bonnie… And In Kids Cove Is Toy Foxy… But Everyone Calls Her Mangle" Fazbear Explained "Why Is That~" I Asked "Because The Kids Can't Keep Their Hands To Themselves So She Became A Take Apart And Put Together Activity."

"Yea But Kids Are Kids~" I Said "Brats…." I Mumbled "What Was That?" Fazbear Asked "Oh Nothing!~" I Said Going Back Into My Chirpy Mood, I'm Not Going TO Enjoy This

"Where Are The Old Animatronics?~" I Asked "Oh There Locked Up In The Parts And Services Room, They Did Have A Good Run And New Means More Money!" Fazbear Said Rubbing His Hands And He Looked At His Watch "Oh It's Almost Twelve! After This Night I'm Giving You The Day Shift!" Fazbear Exclaimed And Walked Out The Door "And Remember To Wind The Music Box!" He Said Leaving Me In The Dark, Then I Heard Ringing, The Phone!, And That Means Its Time To Survive The Night.

* * *

Hey Guys Capri Here Sorry For Being So Long It's Been Easter Break, And I'll Upload Another Story That Is Longer Next Time. So For Now.

Capri Out!


	3. Surviving The Night

**Disclaimer- Scott Owns Fnaf Nights In Freddys**

* * *

The phone was ringing but I couldn't find the damned thing! "where is that damned phone?!" I yelled loudly, but then a message was left "Hello? Hello hello! Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbears Pizza! Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company...uhh, that old restaurant WAS kinda left to rot for quite a while. But uh, I want to reassure you Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun, and above all, safety. They spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day, ha! Isn't that neat...? But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Hey, we should be paying them to guard you! Uh, now that being said, no new system is without its...kinks. Uh, you're only the second guard to work at that location...uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about...conditions...uh we switched him over to the day shift, so, hey! Lucky you, right? Uh, mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that...the robots were never given a proper 'night mode,' so when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go and try to find where the people are, in which case, that's your office. So, our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the prize counter, and is rigged to be wound up remotely, so just every once in a while, switch over to the prize counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to effect all the animatronics, but it does effect...one of them. _cough_ Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution! You see, there may be a minor...glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without it's costume on, and wanting to stuff you into a suit...so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head! Problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on as for long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning, is kind of the quirky modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close. But hey, you have a light, and even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building can not, so don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it...uh, you should be golden! Otherwise, put on the Freddy head, if you need too, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake! Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow!".

I stared into despair at the message, "I hate these damned machines, fazbear knows the body's are in them but he's scared if he takes them out he'll be caught and the place will be shut down! pathetic! He's more worried about this place then his own life-" then I heard a clang on the walls.

"What the hell?!" I clicked the flashlight on and saw foxy and foxy stared at me "oh it's you… well shit" I flashed my light at him and he kept blinking and he left and I looked at the time "4 am already? Man that guy sure talks…" I heard something coming into the vents and I turned the right light on, and it shocked me, toy bonnie was in the vent and he had black and white eyes like it was possessed.

I quickly put on the mask and toy bonnie walked in and looked at me and then left, I took the mask off and looked a the time "5 am huh…" then I looked at the security camera's and saw the music box rewinding and the puppet was sticking out of the box "oh shit…. I forgot about the box!".

* * *

Well Here Is Another Chapter Guys, I Took Some Of Your Advice To Lowercase The Letters, It Just How I Do It Because It Seems Right To Me. For Now

Capri Out!


	4. Step One

**Disclaimer- Scott Is FNAF GOD**

* * *

Was this it? Was it my time to die? The puppet's music was playing pop go's the weasel "NO NO NO NO!" I repeated over and over and then I heard the screech and the puppet flew right at me "AHHHH!" I yelled loudly but I heard a jingle.

It was six am and I wasn't happier, I almost died because of the damned things, I finished the one night here… here I come day shift! I walked out of the room to the stage where the animatronics were and I say that the puppet was back in its box at the prize corner and I looked at the animatronics "fazbear… revenge is coming" I said with a grin stretching across my face.

I walked onto the stage and opened a hatch on freddy and I ripped out some wires and then I did the same to all the animatronics "time to put my plan into place and ruin this place once again!" then I let out a eerie laughter while walking to the entrance doors, I unlocked them and walked out only to be greeted by fazbear.

"How was your shift Vincent?" he asked raising an eyebrow "oh it went great boss!~" I said in my chirpy attitude "oh that's good I just hoped they didn't attack you or anything" fazbear said innocently "well you should go home and get some rest then" fazbear continued "yea I guess I will I got a day shift to do anyways" I said walking to my parked vehicle "be safe!" fazbear yelled.

And with that I slammed my door turned the key and drove home, after sleeping I awoke from a nightmare "damned children still angry with me!" I punched my wall while saying so, I've been having nightmares lately about the children, they were out to get me and they won't stop until they do.

So I sat up and went to the living room turned on the television onto the news and it was freddy fazbears pizza and an incident just occurred "step one is done, just two more fazbear!" I said watching closely and fazbear was speaking "because of this incident of the robbing we upgraded the chips for the animatronics to not harm anyone!" I sighed "a robbing? At fazbears? In your dreams…. But I guess it worked out….".

After I ate breakfast and drove off to work "step two is next!" and I parked at fazbears and walked through the back door "step two… destroy new animatronics!".

* * *

Hey Guys Capri Here With Another Chapter! I Wonder If Vincent's Plan Is Going To Succeed? We'll Only Find Out When The Time Comes! But For Now

Capri Out!


	5. Conflict

**Disclaimer- Scott Invented FNAF**

* * *

"Step two…. Destroy new animatronics!" I said to myself I walked into the show stage and saw the scene, and it was a bloody mess, blood everywhere and body bags.

"What happened here?~" I asked a police officer in my chirpy mood, he turned to face me and said "well the robot things attacked and killed some people who were trying to rob the place" he said "isn't that a good thing? They didn't rob anything so that's good~" I said "maybe so, but killing them is a problem." He said "I now must go back work…." He said turning to the scene.

I grinned and walked backstage to where the animatronics where and saw mangle "she is fine she's broken enough" I said smiling "who, oh, who shall be next?" I said pulling out a sledgehammer out of my purple jacket "maybe the rabbit will be first!".

I ran to slam the sledgehammer in the back of the animatronics head but somebody stopped it "who?!" I looked closer in the darkness and it was fazbear "what do you think your doing?!" he yelled and I thought he would alert the police "just giving them a tune-up?~" I said hoping he will fall for it "SO YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MESSES WITH THEM!" fazbear yelled.

Yup that surly alerted the police, I looked at the sledgehammer and with all force slammed it against his head, he fell hard on the ground and blood was coming out of his head "what's going on here?!" a police officer asked coming in, he saw the body and pull out his gun on me "freeze!" I threw my sledgehammer at him and it hit him in the stomach hitting all the air out of him.

I violently punched him to death and his partner pulled out his gun, I took the other police officers gun and shot the police officer and watched him drop dead, I slumped down against the wall with my eyes closed, I heard a noise that caused me to open my eyes and saw all the animatronics looking at me, freddy, bonnie, and chica, and with them were a few that I never seen yet, it was a boy holding a balloon and the puppet just standing there, and behind them was a golden freddy suit, the same suit I murdered the kids with.

"Oh my god" I said holding my mouth until the golden suit moved and said "It's Me" I freaked out and started running and I heard the scream of the children echoing throughout my head "get away from me!" I was slowly going insane, and went into the basement.

* * *

Hey Guys It's Capri And Vincent Almost Had Them! The Plan Is Failing And The Next Chapter Is The Final! So For Now

Capri Out!


	6. Nightmare (Finale)

**Disclaimer- Scott Should Make A 4th Game!**

* * *

I ran to a door and opened it, it appeared to be the basement but I didn't care I wanted to get away from the machines, I was hiding under the stairs until I heard "are yooooou read-ready f-for freddy?" freddy said in his voice twitching a bit, I moved out of my spot and found something strange.

A old suit that looked like a bunny, it was rusty golden just like golden freddy, "what am I too shoot… there is only one suit!" I heard them coming down the stairs I got in the suit but I didn't know how to work it, and the trap set off killing me instantly, I was falling and watched the animatronics gather around me but I let out one last laugh until I bled to death. But it wasn't over for me yet.

I was a monster in life, and now I'm a living nightmare in death, I am springtrap and I'm here to do the devil's work! Hahahahaha!

(Cue I'm The Purple Guy DAGames)

The End

* * *

Hey Guys Its Capri! Hope You Enjoyed This Story, This Was My Very First Story And There Will Still Be Many More To Come And I'll Hope You Will All Be With Me For It!

But For Now Capri Out!


End file.
